Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel filter for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a fuel filter for a vehicle capable of extending an exchange cycle of fuel filter (particularly, a fuel filter for an FFV vehicle).
Description of Related Art
A fuel supply system for a vehicle basically includes a fuel tank storing fuel, a fuel pump conveying the fuel, a fuel filter filtering moisture and dust, and the like in the fuel, and a fuel pipe transferring the fuel from the fuel filter to an injector of the engine.
The fuel filter may filter foreign substances such as moisture and dust, and the like in the fuel and needs to be exchanged according to the lifespan cycle for achieving a normal filtering function.
Recently, as a kind of eco-friendly vehicle having a small carbon emission quantity, a flexible fuel vehicle (FFV) using a bio ethanol fuel has been manufactured, but the content of foreign substances is high as compared with general gasoline fuel and the frequent replacement of the fuel filter is required.
Further, in the case of the FFV, since moisture, chloride ions, and the like including acid due to deterioration of ethanol fuel are included, there is a problem in that the lifespan (exchange cycle) of the FFV fuel filter is further shortened.
As a result, in order to easily perform the frequent exchange of the fuel filter, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, an external fuel filter 10 installed with the fuel filter outside the fuel tank 30 is applied to the FFV, and a quick connector 18 of a fuel supply hose and a quick connector 18 of a fuel discharge hose are fastened to both sides of the external fuel filter 10, respectively.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.